


He Wears Heels

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Sex for Favors, Sugar Baby Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan wants a pair of heelies to show Ross up and turns to Arin for the necessary cash.He doesn't expect that years of flirting will pay off in quite this way...





	He Wears Heels

“…Anyway,” Dan said, putting his controller down as yet another cut scene played out on the television before them, “yeah, that’s what I’m thinking of right fucking now,” Dan said. “Heelies.”

Arin started laughing. Because honestly, what could he do with information like that? “Ross, man. Fucking Ross – I love him to death but when you wind him up…” His thumb stabbed down hard against the button as the cutscene flashed by.

“Right? He was his fucking fault we were in the bar in the first place – y’know, two single guys drowning our sorrows with a little bit of beer – and then he goes to me ‘I dare you forty bucks to buy a pair of heelies and film it for Instagram’ And I’m like first of all, I’ll fucking crash and hurt myself. Second of all, what the fuck am I going to do with them after I’m done?”

Arin cackled. Dan watched him throw his head back in the dim light of the filming room and…oh no…he looked wonderful. But Arin always looked wonderful. When he was sick, when she was screaming, even when he’d accidentally crapped his pants in front of their listening audience of thousands. 

True love could be weird that way. It came to you in tiny moments. Like watching a guy toss back his head and laugh at your own foolishness.

“But seriously. No diggity, Daniel, I would totally give you the cash for those heelies.”

“That’s very generous of you…”

Arin put on an over exaggerated accent. A southern one. “IF you’d suck my sweet hog!”

Dan paused. “Excuse me?” 

Arin began to laugh. Dan laughed with him, but it was a hollow sound. “Next time on Game Grumps,” said Arin, and cut off the recording.

“Um…were you serious about that?”

Arin raised an eyebrow. “What, suddenly mister straight’s into my dick?”

Dan flushed. “Um…Brent’s holding my pay for the last concert and I’m short on cash money ever since, y’know…”

“Ohhhh.” Arin shrugged. “Well…”

“Riiight,” Dan said. “Um…I’ve never done this before. But I want to fucking like, Beat Ross at something and you’re…” Dan flushed. “You know what you are.”

“A convenient guy with a huge dick and money!”

‘No!” Dan said immediately. “Arin, you’re like…” he flushed. “I don’t need to tell you what you are, right?”

Arin shrugged. “So you want a hundred bucks to buy some heelies?”

“Yeah.”

“And you won’t tell anyone you…”

“No! Not if Suzy isn’t cool with it.”

Arin grinned and unzipped his pants. “Cool. Then get your sweet mouth on my cock.”


End file.
